


in a sentimental mood

by bmblb



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Jewish Bucky Barnes, M/M, mcu canon compliancy WHOM? idk her!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-24 22:36:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16184591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmblb/pseuds/bmblb
Summary: A morning of Bucky Barnes' new life in his old city.





	in a sentimental mood

It’s been four months since Bucky moved to Brooklyn with Steve.

There have been definite ups and downs as they figured out where they fit in their old home. It’s like wearing an old coat; a little tight in some places but still familiar and cherished. They work to make it theirs again, because there isn’t a place on earth like it and they both know it.

They find themselves amongst friends, thankfully. Clint apparently has a permanent apartment (or rather, apartment _building_ ) in Bed-Stuy they’d never once known about, where Natasha always finds herself staying while around for work. Sam has moved to Harlem up in Manhattan so that he can tend his newfound Captain America duties. Bruce comes around to help Tony with his tinkering in the Tower whenever he feels like it.

On top of that, they find themselves seeking companionship with fellow New Yorkers in day to day life. Bucky has a favorite deli on Nostrand Avenue that he visits every week, owned by an older couple that beams at him whenever he orders in Yiddish; Steve has taken up teaching life drawing classes on 57th through the League. They both make it a point to take a walk through Central at least every two weeks.

It’s slow going, but they’re doing good. This doesn’t mean Bucky is any more ready to start the day, though.

Steve wakes up this morning first; he _always_ wakes up first, because he’s one of those weirdos that likes to take morning runs every day at the crack of dawn.

It jars Bucky awake as well, but for only a moment. Steve leans down and kisses his forehead as he usually does, and Bucky is asleep again in seconds, content.

He wakes up a second time at around 1030. It takes another ten minutes to convince himself to get out of bed, feet hitting the rug as he swung his legs over the side. He stretches his right arm out, and decides momentarily to forgo the new prosthetic Stark had given to him two months ago.

He clambers across the hall into the bathroom, brushing his teeth and meandering into the shower. He washes his face with some new charcoal-based soap he bought last time he went shopping with Nat, and then everything else.

When he gets out, Bucky scrubs his hair through with a towel and dries himself off. Going back to the room, he pulls on a pair of boxers and one of Steve’s shirts from the chair (or, as Bucky calls it, The Chair of Doom; the place where all of Steve’s worn-once-but-not-too-dirty-yet clothes come to reside).

He takes steps down the stairs leisurely, right hand gliding down the railing. As he walks, a warm, pleasant smell fills the air. Steve comes into view from where he’s washing dishes, rag thrown over his shoulder. His hair is wet from a recent shower.

Bucky strolls over to him, wrapping his arm around his waist from behind. Steve’s head dips back against Bucky’s collarbone, his eyes closing. “G’morning.”

“Hey,” Bucky mutters. “How was your run?”

“It was okay. Got you some lox and bagels from that deli you like. It’s on the table.” Steve turns his face into Bucky’s neck, breathing him in. “You smell good.”

He can’t help the small, rumbly laugh that comes from his throat. “So do you. Food smells better, though. Thank you.” He plants a kiss at Steve’s temple and pulls away from him.

Steve wipes the last dish down and puts it on the drying rack, turning around to face him as Bucky walks over to the bag from the deli and sits down. “What’re your plans for today?”

“Not sure,” Bucky says after a moment, pulling the bagels out and eyeing them gratefully. “Nothing on the agenda. Why, you got something in mind?”

Steve leans back against the counter. “I need to teach today at the League from 12 to 3, but I was wondering if you wanted to go out for lunch after, then maybe catch a movie?”

Bucky hums thoughtfully around his bagel, nodding as he swallows. “Sure, that sounds good,” he says. “I’ll meet up with you when the class ends?” Steve nods as well. “Yeah. I should get going.”

He finishes off his bagel and stands, throwing away the bag. “You go on ahead. Think I’m gonna go finish that book Natalia got me.” He turns to Steve and kisses him softly. “Have fun today.”

Steve’s eyes crinkle happily when he smiles. “Sure thing.” He presses his lips against Bucky’s cheek and grabs his briefcase off the counter. “Love you.”

Bucky pours the coffee Steve made for him, corners of his mouth turning up. “Love you too, sweetheart.” He grins into his mug when Steve’s ears turn faintly red as he walks out the door.

**Author's Note:**

> there really is a jewish bakery on nostrand, but i made the owners up; i think steve would love to teach for the league, especially considering it would've been around when he was a teen/young adult, when he was unable to attend any fancy art college but probably able to afford the league's offered classes; sam is cap in this because i said so; mcu clint doesn't exist.
> 
> please forgive all mistakes, i hardly ever write in present tense and i am also very lazy.


End file.
